First They Meet
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: Ok. It's a Shinkai couple. Starts off where they first meet in civilian forms(why the title). Anyways it's not long but goes from there. hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=The 2 meet from a random occurance. Kaito thinks that Shinichi likes Ran is depressed by this.

Chapter 1=First Meetings

Kaito P.O.V

We met when I was shopping. I was looking for new clothes. As a disguise artist I usually needed new clothes. It happened a lot. I was examing some in one aisle when I actually bumped right into him. It was my day off of hanging out with Hakuba or Akako. Aoko and I were no longer friends because she didn't like how often I barely hung out with her now-a-days so she stopped being friends with me. I couldn't help that one though since I was looking Pandora or information on Oaji.

That was when I literally ran right into him. "Oh! Sorry!" I cried out. "Quite alright. Didn't know I would find another guy in the womens clothing section though." Shinichi said.

"It's for a friend of mine." I said, useing the best excuse ever. Hey they were made for a reason and I was good at lies and masks. No one ever found me out. Well except the man in front of me. "I'm with Sonoko. She's the only friend I have left. If you want we can see a movie together after you buy those." he said nodding at the clothes in my arms. "Oh won't she be upset you ditched her?" I asked. "Not really. She wants me to find new friends lately." he said. I didn't get why he was even talking to me. He could have ANY girl and I was probably last choice on friends or girlfriend material.

"Alright." I said. I wasn't doing much after I bought these anyways.

I paid for my stuff and went over to where he was waiting. We got to the movie theature and paid for a thriller. Soon the day ended. "Well it was nice meeting you." I said. "You too. What's your name?" he asked. "Kuroba Kaito." I said. He smiled. "Nice meeting you Kuroba."

-A Couple Of Days Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

"And?!" squeeled Sonoko. I had told my friends about Conan and Ran ditched me. Sonoko didn't. She also knew that I was gay and honestly didn't give 2 shits about naked girls so Ran bathing me was no big deal to me. "He was down right adorable! Doubt he knowticed though. He's also a magician, a fucking magician!" I cried. Like Sonoko, I was into magicians...but they had to be good and I had to literally work at what their tricks were.

"Oooooh! I have to see this man perform!" she cried out. We chuckled and gossuped for awhile on the phone until it got late and I had to hang up. I was happy I still had Sonoko for a friend. The girl was fun to talk to and stuff.

-The Next Day-

Kaito P.O.V

"Class you have a new transfer. Kuroba-san, hand me dye bomb!" Jodie-sensie said. This woman was a joy-kill. I put up my poker face and handed her the dyes but dyed her hair fushia pink. Didn't say I would go easy. The class burst into huge laughter at this. "Hmmm I look like someone off of Kingdom Hearts now. Thanks Kuroba-san. Amazing job!" she applauded. Forgot some characters have colored hair in games. "No problem, sensei." I answered and took a seat.

"You dye the teacher's hair and now she's going to go on about Kingdom Hearts throughout class. You know that, right?" said Shinichi. I shrugged. "No homework, right?" I whispered. "Touchi and I know everything too." Shinichi said.

Guess we would see each other every day now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Meet the 2nd Childhood Family

Kaito P.O.V

It was the next day and I bumped into him on my way to class. "Hi. Want to walk with me to class?" he asked. I shrugged. We began to walk to class together chatting with one another.

Normal P.O.V

Ran watched as her once friend chatted with Kaito. "He seems a bit chummy with the new guy." she said. Sonoko watched quitely. "Just says they are close. You should forgive him Ran. I already explained. Shinichi is gay. The whole girls naked in a tub...went over his head when he was Conan.

Gay teenagers just don't care about boobies and stuff. Now if it was a penis!" Sonoko said smirking. Ran sighed at this. "So that was why the 2 were chummy!"

She was beginning to see Shinichi as more of an older sister and less of a crush now-a-days. She asked her dad about it and even Kogoro now saw Shinichi as a son. She approached the 2. "Shinichi, Kaito...I want you 2 to have lunch with me and my dad." Ran said. "You forgive me?" Shinichi cried out. "I decided you were like family with me and my dad and family don't always stay mad

at one another so yeah you're forgiven Shinichi." she said.

-That Night-

Shinichi P.O.V

I picked up Kaito and knowticed he was whearing a nice polo shirt. "Know there is only one reason Ran invited me. She used to raise you so it only leads to one option." he said. We got to the detective agency and Uncle opened the door. He gave Kaito a scarey look, the same he used to give me.

"Um Uncle. This is Kaito. A friend from school." I said. "Just a friend at the moment?" he asked. Kaito nodded now avoiding my eyes.

"Well ok then! I'm Mouri Kogoro. Come in. We're going to go to one of the burger places for dinner. This brat loved it there when I raised him." he said. I actually did. It was one of my favorite restarants. We left and got to the restarant. Kaito helped pay for the bill for everyone and Ran and Kogoro watched carefully and soon...

"I'm ok with Kuroba-san. If you date him that is." Ran said. "What!? That's what you 2 were doing?" I cried out.

"Still remember that Hattori brat! If anyone would've he would..." growled uncle. I used to date Hattori but our relationship was horrible. Why I was no longer with him. I caught Hattori cheating on me for one and so I was no longer with him. "Hey you're back with Eri though." I said. "Yeah but that girl still scares me shitless." Uncle said. "Well you should walk your home or he might

be in danger of thugs or rapists." Ran said. Think the thugs would be the ones in danger since Kaito was Kid. I had found out after a bit.

I shrugged and got up and started walking Kaito home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Finally Caught

Kaito P.O.V

The next meeting was right before a heist. I was dropping off dinner for the Task Force as me. I usually dropped off food as myself. "Thanks again Kaito-kun and your cooking is amazing as always." Keibu said. I smiled. Shinichi leaned down and stole a bite off my bento. "Hmmm. You are a great cook. You'll make an amazing wife some day." he smirked, winking at me.

I quickly slammed up my poker face to keep from blushing. "I'm a guy! Why would I be a wife?" I asked.

"Because you're cute and femine." he responded. Aoko watched this go on for awhile and chuckled. "Shinichi you better not hurt Bakaito! He's like a brother to me!" she cried out. "Ahoko I thought you hated me." I said. "I don't like how busy you get as a magician at times but I don't hate you. I get you're a famous magician's son and can't help your schedule." she said.

Shinichi wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't worry. I'll free up his schedule." he said smileing.

-A Few days Later-

Kaito P.O.V

It was on Valentines Day night and I wrote a love poem/note to Shinichi in replace of the usual note hopeing he didn't figure it out. I had written how much I had fallen for him and stuff and all and all planned on leaving if things didn't turn out right and if he wanted to give up our friendship.

I had packed up already and could no longer go back to Edoka due to the Black Organization. I left information for Haibara to help her stop them and that was it.

After looking through the jewel though I felt soft lips meet mine.

"You're not going anywhere and if you do...you know I will just chase after you...like always." he said, smirking at me. I felt the handcuffs on me. "Caught finally Kuroba and for my prize I want you to stay...with me." he said. "I thought you liked girls." I said close to tears.

"No and I am picky when it comes to who I like. You hit it dead on on my love life. Kaito I love you so will you live with me?" he asked. I nodded close to tears at this. 


End file.
